


Firey Emeralds

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Episode 22: As I Lay Dying, Guns, M/M, Spoilers, duh - Freeform, this episode killed mmmmeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: No one is allowed to hurt Eiji.





	Firey Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHEEEEYYY GGGUUYYYYSSSSS
> 
> WASNT EPISODE 22 SUPER FUN?! 
> 
> HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA
> 
> SORRY I HAD TO GET MY FEELINGS DOWN REALLY QUICKLY 
> 
> IM NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT EPISODE
> 
> I NEED TO WRITE FLUFF OF THESE TWO THERES ENOUGH HURT IN THE SHOW JFC

Ash smiles warmly at Eiji across the table, hardly even paying attention to the lesson the older boy was giving him. He focused mainly on the warmly sparkling brown eyes as Eiji instructed him on how to say another needed Japanese word. 

“Goodbye is ‘say-ou-na-ra’,” Eiji told him, that sweet smile still plastered to his face. He was so energized by the thought of taking Ash to Japan with him, that Ash didn't say how that would probably never happen. He didn't want to shatter Eiji’s hopes, or his own. 

“Say-yo-nara,” Ash repeated, causing Eiji’s smile to brighten even further. 

But in a split second that moment is utterly destroyed. Eiji’s eyes are shifting to the door and widening, and the next thing Ash know he's being pushed aside by all of the other boy’s body weight as he shouted, “Watch out!” 

The next second and the air was vibrating with the shot of a gun, specks of blood- Eiji’s blood- flying into the air as Eiji falls through the air. All Ash can do is stare, his mouth open and gaping like a fish uselessly. His chest constricted, making it hard to breathe and all Ash can stare at is the red seeping from Eiji’s stomach as he hits the ground. 

Ash can't stop the scream from ripping through his throat, his heart exploding, “Eiji!” 

Another gunshot and a bullet pierces his side, but Ash could care less. He tears his gun from its hiding place, precisely shooting the man who'd shot Eiji directly through the head. He continues to fire, losing focus as he filled the man with lead, not even noticing the other guy until he lets out a scream and turns and runs like the fucking coward he was. 

Ash wouldn't let him get away, though. He darted forward, out of the door and past Alex and Cain, hardly even noticing them there. His full attention was locked on the back of the man who'd hurt Eiji who'd shot Eiji who'd possibly taken the last thing Ash had from him- 

He's pulling the trigger, and the man falls, blood spurting from a hole in the back of his head. The Chinese are just in front of them- not that Ash cares- and he opens fire on the man’s body, teeth gritting, eyes burning. 

No one was allowed to hurt Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH


End file.
